


Maybe

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other members are in here too, but they’re not that big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “Hmm... maybe.” DK laughed.“What’s with you and the word ‘maybe’? You say it a lot.”“Well... it’s because it doesn’t completely commit one way or the other, so I can still choose one later on when I think that I’m sure with my decision. I like to have time to think over things.”





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tweet   
> https://twitter.com/leeseoktwt/status/1014620741382307840?s=21

One shot: Seokhan  
Jeonghan watched as Joshua came into the giant castle doors. As soon as his friend saw him waiting, he ran to Jeonghan.  
“Hannie!” The younger said as he wrapped Jeonghan in a tight hug. The older laughed.  
“Joshuji, I’ve missed you. It’s been too long.” Joshua looked up at Jeonghan with the cutest smile on his face.  
“It’s only been two months, but I guess that’s long enough.” The boy said as he let got of Jeonghan and looked around the castle entryway. Not much had changed since the boy had left, but he seemed to study it like everything was different.  
“How’s your mother doing?” Jeonghan asked as his friend walked pass him to continue his survey.  
“She’s as good as she’s always been. Healthy and still kicking. Happy to see her prince of a son, but sad not to see his personal servant.” Jeonghan let out a tinkling laugh.  
“Then not much has changed.” Joshua finally turned to Jeonghan as the older breathed out those words.  
“How’s Vernon?”  
“Your brother is good.” Vernon was Joshua’s younger half brother. He had injured his leg a little bit before Joshua and him were supposed to go visit family, so he had to stay. Joshua chuckled.  
“Seungkwan must have his hands full. Not that he would mind that.” Jeonghan nodded at Joshua’s words. Seungkwan was Vernon’s personal servant. They were so close that many people said they should just go and get married instead of keeping up this act. Jeonghan wished people said that about him and Joshua. Well, other people than just Joshua’s mother.  
“Well, I have a meeting to attend to be told everything that happened while I was gone. Do whatever you’d like with your free time Hannie. Hopefully we can catch up more later.” Joshua smiled and brushed a lock of Jeonghan’s long hair out of his face, before turning and striding away. Jeonghan softly touched his cheek as he watched him walk away. The servant sighed and decided to take a walk through the woods to clear his head, hoping to finally rid himself of this curse of a crush.

 

 

Seokmin giggled as Soonyoung moved his hand like an octopus. It was a trick he had done before, but it still tickled DK pink. Everything that Hoshi did made him that way.  
“Oh Soonie, what are you doing today? Anything fun planned?” Seokmin asked the older boy. Hoshi stopped for a second to think before he answered.  
“Hmmm... oh well I do have to go and meet with Mingyu. I said that I would help him catch Jihoon before he climbed so high in the trees that he couldn’t get him. Last time he bet that he could catch him, Woozi got stuck in the highest branch of a magic oak and we had to get Minghao to fetch him.” Seokmin’s mood dropped as he heard this, but he kept a smile on his face like he always did.  
“Minghao is such a nimble but strong wood elf. I wish I could have seen Jihoon up there. He should know better than to do that, song elfin aren’t made to climb trees.” Soonyoung laughed at DK.  
“If it happens again I’ll make sure to get you before I get Minghao. I’m the fastest ground elf that ever lived, so they won’t ever notice the difference.” Seokmin couldn’t deny Hoshi that, he really was the fastest ground elf DK had ever seen. Seokmin, on the other hand, was the highest singing male song elf that he found. Well, he was the prince of the song elfin, after all, but that didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that Soonyoung was the prince of the ground elfin, so they could talk more than DK could with others.  
“Thanks Soonie.”  
“No problem. And, by the way, sorry I couldn’t stay with you all day, Dokyeomie. I hope we can talk later, ok?” Seokmin nodded as Soonyoung stood up and brushed the dirt of himself. He smiled down at the younger before taking off in a full out sprint through the forest. DK sighed before getting up himself and walked down a trail that he took a lot when he was alone. He wished that Soonyoung could see how much he loved him, but Seokmin knew that was just a fantasy in his own head. One that he couldn’t help but wonder how it would be without it.

 

 

Jeonghan walked down a trail that he found as he tucked his hair behind his ears. It wasn’t something he usually did, outside things weren’t his forte, but he knew where some trails were since Joshua had asked him once to find some suitable trails for him to walk in the mornings. This one was Joshua’s least favorite of the few Jeonghan found because it ‘felt too far away from home.’ Maybe that’s why Jeonghan was taking it right now. Maybe he wanted to be far from home, at least, for a while.  
“Hmm, Joshuji was right, it does feel like a whole other place. It feels... safe though.” Jeonghan whispered to himself as he continued through the rough dirt path.  
After some time of walking, Jeonghan was never the best at keeping time, he came to a clearing filled with tall golden grasses and tiny flower bunches here and there. It was... beautiful and calm, for lack of better words. Jeonghan almost wished he had taken Seungcheol, a guard and good friend of Joshua and his, here. The older would have rolled about in all the flowers and giggled like the grown child he was.  
As Jeonghan started to walk on a bit more, he saw something. No... not something.... someone. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human. He, Jeonghan assumed he was a male, had pointed ears and gold-colored nails. His ears were pierced with golden earrings and his hands were adorned with golden rings. The boy was laying on the ground and the afternoon light complimented his skin. He looked... perfect.  
Jeonghan assumed, he seemed to doing that a lot to this person-thing, that he was sleeping, since he was laying on the ground with his eyes closed, so it made him jump a bit with the boy opened his mouth and began to sing. It was a beautiful song that Jeonghan knew all to well because it was one the royal choir used the warm up. The boy sang the higher, soprano part, causing Jeonghan to get shivers. For some odd reason, the servant was compelled to sing the lower part. As the song went on, the more peaceful Jeonghan felt, and the less self control he had. Finally, on the last verse, he relented and finished with the boy.  
It was then, that Jeonghan felt the fear he should have felt when he found the person-thing. The boy sat up suddenly and stared at the servant with fear in his eyes.  
“W-who are you?” The boy asked, which, once again, surprised Jeonghan. For some reason, he assumed, surprise surprise, that maybe the person-thing couldn’t speak the same language as him, even though he had just sang a song in his language.  
“Oh...I’m Jeonghan.” Maybe I shouldn’t have told him who I really was... well too late now. “Who are you?” You’re really doing good in the small talk department aren’t you, Jeonghan? He thought sourly as he watched the boy. It’s, his, eyes darted around, as of looking for an escape.  
“Umm... Seokmin, DK, or Dokyeom. All of those work. Or Prince. Doesn’t matter.”  
Jeonghan blinked. Prince? He’s a Prince?  
“What are yo-“ Jeonghan took a step forward as he started his sentence, but he was cut off by the boy, DK... Dokyeom... Seokmin, whatever. The supposed prince ran start into the woods, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Of course, Jeonghan could follow the boys, but he didn’t. It felt wrong to chase after someone that he had just, technically, snuck up on and watched while he was sleeping. Yeah, he wasn’t going to try and follow him. Jeonghan was going to return the to castle and probably, almost hopefully, return to that trail soon.

 

  
Seokmin raced through the woods and went all the way to the palace. The royal palace is a tree house with connecting bridges to multiple other house in the magic trees. Each one was a palace in itself, one for each elfin heir, and the biggest, one that took up more than one tree itself, was the many building for all princes and princess of the elfin. Seokmin made sure to slow down, so not to cause suspicion for anyone around, as he bypassed going in the main entrance and went straight to his quarters. DK sighed in relief as finally shut the door behind him. He flopped down on his dark green couch in exhaustion. He needed some time to think about what just happened.  
“A human.... a human saw me. He... talked to me! Well.... it could be a she, they had long hair, but I’m pretty sure it’s a he.” Seokmin mused to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.  
“He was a.... pretty human. What did he want? To kill me? He didn’t chase after me, so I guess not. He didn’t seem to know what I am, since he was going to ask me before I ran away. Am I a coward?” DK sighed as he let his head fall to the side. He looked at the leaves that had just started to fall at this time of year. They danced by his window and disappeared.  
“I’m going back. Maybe he will to.” Dokyeom didn’t know why he wanted to see the human again, but he did. He thought his voice was nice, that’s it, he wants to sing with him again. That’s all he wanted. Maybe.

 

 

  
“You ok Hannie?” Jeonghan panics as he glances over at Joshua. Was I that obvious?  
“I’m fine, Joshuji. Why?” Lie. He was not fine. Jeonghan has been planning everyday for the last week to go back to see if the person-thing was still there, but he’s been so busy that he hasn’t gotten a chance to put his plans into action.  
“Oh no reason, you just seem out of it.” Joshua said as he looks back down at his papers for a second before looking back to Jeonghan.  
“Hmm....maybe you should take the rest of the day off. And get your hair cut soon.” The servant boy ran a self conscious hand through his hair.  
“Do you not like my hair?” Joshua looked up in surprise at him.  
“What? No. It’s fine, it’s just you are always complaining about it being in the way. Now go and rest some.” The prince waved a hand in dismissal at Jeonghan as he started at his paperwork again. The servant sighed.  
“Ok. I think I’ll take a walk.” He mumbled as he exited the room.  
His heart was beating out of his chest as he made his way through the many corridors of the castle and outside to the trail. Despite all his planning, Jeonghan was honestly freaking out. It’s actually going to happen now.... but what if he’s not there?

 

 

A week. That’s how long Seokmin has waited. One whole week of sneaking off while his friends go exploring something here or during the time his teacher scheduled a rest time between lessons. He even skipped a meal once to come back out. Nothing. Maybe he will not return. Maybe I should forget him. The elf thought, but, as usually, he sat down between the surprisingly comfy tree limbs and waited. No wonder Jihoon likes to climb trees sometimes. It’s nice.  
After 20 minutes, the prince was always good with time, DK was about to give up. It’s funny how whenever you’re about to give up on something you don’t want to give up on, whatever you were waiting for came. That’s exactly what happened.  
“Hello?” The boy said. His heart was beating out of his chest. Wow... he’s here. Seokmin decided not to answer the human with a greeting, but, instead, with a song.

 

 

Jeonghan heard the soft melody of a song. It’s him... who else sounds like that? I mean, who else would even sing that song in the middle of nowhere? Jeonghan turned around and around, searching for the person-thing. No... he was searching for Seokmin.  
After a fruitless attempt at this, he decided to do the only thing he could do: sing with the prince. Their voices fit nicely with each other as they continued through the song. Jeonghan even forgot for a while about his crush on his own prince to focus on the one that walked out of the woods to stand in front of him. The song ended in silence as they both stared at each other, taking it all in. Jeonghan spoke up first.  
“What are you?”  
“A prince.”  
“Well, I know that, but what kind of prince are you?”  
“A good one, I suppose.” Jeonghan wrinkled his nose at Dokyeom. Is he... making fun of me? If not, why is he smiling like that? Jeonghan thought. The prince just smiled at him.  
“Are you joking with me?”  
“Nope. Everything I said was the truth.”  
“Then why are you smiling like that?”  
“Why do you ask so many questions? I’ve answered everything you’ve asked with honesty, but you don’t seem satisfied. Won’t you give me a chance to ask some for myself? I’m curious as well.” Jeonghan was taken aback by DK’s words.  
“Ummm... sure. Go ahead and ask something.” For a moment, Jeonghan wondered how Seokmin, a person-thing (Jeonghan’s decided title of the boy’s species), could talk so much better than Jeonghan. Then again, he was a prince. A good prince. Well, two can play at that game.

 

 

  
“Great! Now let me see... what are you?” Seokmin countered, even though he was aware that this boy, he decided that this human was in fact a male. He wanted to see what the human.... what Jeonghan would say.  
“Not a prince.”  
“Well, then what kind of ‘not prince’ are you?”  
“A good kind, I suppose.” Dokyeom laughed at Jeonghan’s words and the human’s sly smile. He thinks he’s funny. Well.... he’s kind of right. Seokmin thought before suddenly becoming solemn and serious.  
“Are you joking with me?”  
“Nope. Everything I said was the truth.”  
“Then why are you smiling like that?” For a moment, never of them spoke. Jeonghan continued to smile, though, and studied Seokmin carefully.  
“What are you really?”  
“A song elf.” DK found it no use to skip around the hard facts anymore. Jeonghan cocks his head in confusion.  
“Song elf?”  
“Yep. I’m the prince of the song elfin.”  
“Oh... ok... so are there more than one type of elf...in?” Dokyeom laughed at the boy’s confused tone.  
“Yeah. There’s one than one.”  
“Oh. Nice.” The h- Jeonghan looks up at the sky before continuing. “Should I be heading back now?” DK laughed.  
“How should I know?”  
“Oh, well you seem to know everything.” The elf laughs again.  
“Thanks for the compliment, but I honestly doubt that. Although.... you probably should be going now.” Seokmin was hesitant in telling the other that. He didn’t want Jeonghan to leave. Suddenly, an idea came to him.  
“But you can’t leave yet!”

 

 

  
“How come?” Jeonghan asked. To be honest, he didn’t want to leave just yet, but he didn’t want it to be evident to the prince.  
“Because you never told me about yourself.” Jeonghan laughed softly at DK’s proud expression, like he was happy gah he thought of that.  
“I’m a human servant for my human prince.”  
“Oh...”  
“I know, not that impressive for your majesty.” Seokmin giggles at Jeonghan’s tease. He noticed that the other did it quite a good bit, but he kept that to himself.  
“No no, it’s not that. I just didn’t expect that.” Another stretch of silence between them.  
“When will you come back?” The elf blurted, making Jeonghan laugh again.  
“Soon maybe.”  
“Maybe?”  
“Yeah. It’s a word that means-“  
“I know what the word means, Jeonghan, I’m just confused about why you’re not sure.” The servant was surprised at how much he enjoyed the way the el- the way Dokyeom said his name. Jeonghan shrugged.  
“I’m busy at the castle.”  
“Oh... “  
“Aren’t you busy too? You’re a ‘good prince’ after all.” A laugh from both of them.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m busy. So... how about next week?”  
“Maybe...”  
“Ok.”

 

 

A week passed and there was Seokmin, in a tree, waiting for a human. He didn’t care how long he had waited to meet Jeonghan again, but he did care about keeping this a secret. And so far, he was doing pretty good. He was about to lay his head against the tree and take a nap, when he heard singing. Not just any singing, though. It was him. He wasn’t sing the regular song this time, now he was singing some children’s song about hushing a little baby who is crying by giving them everything they wanted. Human songs were interesting.  
“Jeonghan!” Seokmin greeted as he slipped from the tree and walked to said boy.  
“Seokmin! Or DK. Or Dokyeom. Or Prince.” The elf laughed and shook his head.  
“Just called me Seokmin, ok?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Hmm, ok. What do you want to do today?”  
“I... I don’t know really.” Jeonghan admitted as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. Seokmin smiled.  
“Then let’s just lay in the grass.  
Is that ok with you?”  
“Maybe.” The boy said before promptly plopping down onto the ground. DK shook his head confused at the human’s actions, but sits with him anyway. For a few moments, they both just watch the clouds in the quiet tranquility.  
“Can I meet other elfin?” Seokmin stopped for a moment and looked at Jeonghan as he said that. Other elfin? I mean... we could... but I don’t want to. I want this to be special. He thought selfish.  
“Well... I’m technically not supposed to even be meeting you here.” That wasn’t a lie, Dokyeom really wasn’t supposed to be talking to humans.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, sorry. If you want, though, I could sneak you into my house.”  
“Hmm... maybe.” DK laughed.  
“What’s with you and the word ‘maybe’? You say it a lot.”  
“Well... it’s because it doesn’t completely commit one way or the other, so I can still choose one later on when I think that I’m sure with my decision. I like to have time to think over things.”  
“Oh... makes sense, I guess.”  
“Glad that you approve of me and my choice of words your highness.”

 

 

  
And they kept meeting every week in the clearing like they had been. Jeonghan smiled as he remembered the time when he came after he cut his hair and freaked the elf out. He wiped the smile off his face as he left his room and started out the castle.  
Jeonghan made sure not to draw any suspicion to him. He didn’t want people to follow him, although, who would follow him. Any matter, he still was careful to avoid seeing people on his way out the castle and he was doing pretty good so far.  
“Jeonghan!”  
“You again!” The boy laughed as Jeonghan smiled.  
“Will you ever pick one name?”  
“Maybe.” Seokmin smiles at him as he walked slipped from his tree like he’s done every week they’ve met.  
“It’s been 17 meetings.” Jeonghan blinked. Wow... times gone fast... He thought as he pulled his jacket tighter around him when a cold wind blew. He glanced over at the elf.  
“Yes it has. Why aren’t you dressed properly for this time of year?” DK looked down at his clothes. They were the same style as the clothes he always wore. Dokyeom shrugged.  
“Elfin are just adapted to all seasons.”  
“Elfin are so amazing.” Jeonghan said, causing the younger to blush slightly. Jeonghan saw it and made a note of that.  
“Not really, but ok. What should we do today?” Seokmin asked like he did every time they met. Jeonghan knew what he wanted to do today.  
“Go to your house.”  
“What?”  
“Well, you did offer to sneak us there.”  
“But that was forever ago!”  
“Please?” Jeonghan asked. DK sighed, but smiled.  
“Fine.”

 

 

“Your house is amazing!”  
“Shhhh! I don’t want to get caught.” Seokmin whispered as he looked out his window to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he drew the blinds and turned towards Jeonghan.  
“It is nice, isn’t it?”  
“You’re not suppose to say that.”  
“Really? What am I supposed to say then?”  
“You’re to deny it and pretend that you don’t know it yourself, like I do when people tell me I’m pretty.” Seokmin laughed at Jeonghan’s banter. The elf opened his mouth to say something else, but a knock at the door cut him off. Both of them whipped their heads towards the door.  
“Minnie!! Let us in~~!” Soonyoung’s voice came from through the wood. Fu... I’m have to hide him. He thought as he grabbed Jeonghan.  
“Stay in here. Be quiet.” Seokmin whispered to the older as he pushed him into his closet. DK slowly turned to face the door again.  
“Please hurry up Seokmin. Jihoon is ready to break down your door.” It was Mingyu this time. All his friends were here.  
“Coming!” He said as he opened the door. Hoshi engulfed him in a hug as soon as he did, even though they had just seen each other about 3 hours ago. Mingyu chuckled at them as Woozi pushed past him and came into the house.  
“Where have you been recently?” Seokmin swallowed as Jihoon interrogated him. Well, it’s wasn’t an interrogation, but he felt like it could have been one.  
“Nowhere really. Just been kinda tired. His friends nodded as they sat down and made theirselves comfy. Seokmin took a deep breath and sat down with them, hoping that everything would go ok.

 

 

Jeonghan was freaking out. Not only was he stuck in a dark, unknown, and uncomfortable place, but he was probably going to get to the castle later than he thought. Jeonghan tried to clam down while being as quiet as possible. Maybe I should guess listen to the conversation outside. I might learn something new about Seokmin. He thought as he pressed his ear to the closet door.  
“Seokmin does too have abs! I saw they went we went swimming last week. I really wanted to have some of that chocolate bar.” Jeonghan almost gagged as he heard that. From what he could hear, the other guests beat him to it.  
“Not if I can’t have some first Soonie!” Seokmin countered the elf he called ‘Soonie’. Jeonghan felt something rose up inside of him, and it wasn’t throw up like the others claimed they were going to do. It felt more like.... jealousy.  
Jeonghan felt a bit dizzy and tired now. It must not be getting late. He told himself as he sat down and laid his head on the wall. There was an outburst of Seokmin’s all too familiar laugh as he drifted off into darkness.

 

 

“Thanks for coming guys! Come back soon! Sleep well!” He yelled after Jihoon and Mingyu as they stepped out of his house. Soonyoung stopped and turned back to Dokyeom as the others got further and further away.  
“What’s wrong Soonie?” He asked, hoping to get this over with fast so he could get home quick. It had been about an hour that he’d been stuck in that closet. Seokmin hoped he was ok.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing. You’ve been distant recently. You aren’t even around sometimes. Do you have a secret Minnie?” DK gulped, but kept his calm.  
“I don’t kn-“  
“It’s a secret lover isn’t it? You should tell me these things Minnie! Why won’t you, because she’s a commoner? Or are you embarrassed that he’s a guy?”  
“What? No! I... I’m not hiding anything from you. I just take walks now somethings. They help me calm down.” Hoshi narrowed his eyes at my lie, but he didn’t falter. If Seokmin did, even for one second, his friend would know it was a lie.  
“Ok. Just... tell me if there is anything, ok?”  
“Ok.” Now was the time, as Dokyeom watched his friends leave his house and shut the door behind him, that he saw the good thing about the word maybe. It wouldn’t make you feel bad if you didn’t do what you were asked to do, because you never said that you would do it in the  
He sighed and then suddenly remember something important.  
“Jeonghan!” Seokmin scrambled to his closet after checking that the coast was clear and locking his door.  
“I am so sorry.... Jeonghan?” The boy, who had just been sound asleep on the floor, sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“Were you just sleeping?”  
“Maybe.” DK couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
“Ok. Hurry and get up so I can get you home.” Dokyeom was about to turn around when Jeonghan grabbed his arm as he wordlessly stood up.  
“Whats wr-“  
“Is Soonie your boyfriend?” Seokmin choked on nothing.  
“No! Where did yo-“  
“Do you want him to be?”  
“I... well I..... no?” DK didn’t know what to say. Jeonghan had never been this serious with him before.  
“Prove it.”  
“Wh-“  
“Prove that you’re telling the truth by.... kissing me.” Jeonghan seemed to be hesitant in his last words.  
“Are you-“  
“Maybe.” Seokmin paused and looked at Jeonghan. He really looked him before kissing him. With the kiss, he kissed away all thoughts of his future with Soonyoung and replaced them with thoughts of Jeonghan.

 

 

This is.... this is really happening. I... I like it... I think. No... I know. Jeonghan’s thoughts stopped making sense after that, until DK pulled away.  
“See I k-“ but Jeonghan didn’t even let him finish his sentence before he pulled him in for another kiss. And another. With each kiss he wiped away his crush on Joshua. Now all he wanted was to be with Dokyeom.

 

 

  
“Hannie?” Joshua frowned at him as he entered the prince’s room. Jeonghan looked up, trying not to be too suspicious looking.  
“Yes Joshuji?”  
“You came home very late last night.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“A guard told me you came in very late yesterday. He said you were coming in from the woods.” Dang you Seungcheol! He hissing in his head as he just smiled.  
“I was examining the beauty of nature on a trail and lost track of time.”  
“When did you become interested in anything other than your bed?” Joshua said teasingly. Oh how much you don’t know that’s changed about me.  
“I don’t know. I just think it’s nice.”

 

 

“What are we?” Jeonghan asked Seokmin when he came from the tree. They never met two days in a row, but DK really wanted to see him, so he arranged it.  
“I don’t know. Do you want us to be something?”  
“I.... maybe.”  
“Say something more than maybe.” Dokyeom said, almost pleading. The older went silent for a second.  
“What would we do? Where would we go?” Good questions that Seokmin hadn’t thought of.  
“Something. Somewhere.” Is all he could answer.  
“How could we make it?”  
“Somehow.”  
“Tell me something clearer.” Jeonghan has tears in his eyes as his voice cracked. It broke DK’s heart.  
“Give me a day.”

 

 

  
“I’ve found someone.” Seokmin blurted to his friends after he gathered them quickly to his house. The useless chattering they had been doing before stopped.  
“What?” “Who?” “When?” All his friends asked at the same time. He slowly sat down on his couch and took a second to think of his next words.  
“But... but I need help.”  
“What is it Minnie?”  
“Soonie I-... he’s a human.” A collective gasp.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon asked him with wide eyes.  
“I... I don’t know. I just... I need to know if you think that’s illegal. That’s your forte Gyu.” The tall boy took a few seconds to think.  
“Well... no it’s not. There’s not a rule in the book that says anything against it, but it’s kind of an unsaid thing that humans are a no go.”  
“But its not a rule?”  
“No...”  
“Good.”  
“What are you going to do?” Hoshi asked him seriously. Seokmin took a deep breath.  
“Something.”

 

 

“You’re what?” Joshua looked up at him confused. Jeonghan took a deep breath. After what Seokmin had told him yesterday on his third meeting in a row, he was ready to commit.  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Why?”  
“I’ve found someone and they have my heart.”  
“To where will you be going?”  
“Somewhere.”  
“It’s was always been like to be secretive.” Joshua chuckled as he stood up from his desk and walked over to Jeonghan and hugging him.  
“My mom is going to miss you. I’m going to miss you.” Jeonghan wanted to cry at the way his friend and former crush hugged him tightly like he didn’t want him to leave. Even if he didn’t feel anything romantic towards him, Jeonghan always knew that he was Joshua’s closest friend. He hated when the hug finished and he saw tears in Joshua’s eyes.  
“Don’t miss me too much Joshuji. I’ll send things when I can. I might even come and visit.”  
“I’ll try not too Hannie. Would you bring your companion with you?”  
“Maybe.”

 

 

The kingdom of elfin in the deep forest did welcome Jeonghan with some hesitation. The elfin adjusted to the change, but only when Jeonghan made sure to assure them that the humans knew nothing about them. They put up magic borders so that they really would be safe from the eyes of the human world and made sure that they kept it straight that humans were not to be messed with unless approved of, which was never because no one wanted to associate with the humans. They only one they liked was Jeonghan.  
That was also true with Seokmin. He loved and doted on Jeonghan. All his friends, even Jihoon, warned up to him and thought he was nice.  
When Jeonghan would enter his old kingdom, he would take extra precautions to keep where he was a secret and who he was with a secret. Joshua finally warmed up to the fact he was gone somewhere, not to be disclosed, with someone, not to be named. His friend was happy to see Jeonghan happy. No one questioned Jeonghan, even though they wanted to (especially Joshua’s mother), because they knew that he would never give them a straight answer.  
The only person he ever said things honestly to was Seokmin. He never danced around the truth when DK really asked for it, unlike with others.  
And they lived happy. A bit unconventional and odd, but happy.

  
The End

  



End file.
